For the first time ever, she looked deeper
by Dianam96
Summary: Many stories have her like him first, but this time he is the secret admirer. A Molly/Lysander short story.


Molly& Lysander

**This is a story where the best friend falls in love, and its not the girl.**

Molly was sitting in her normal chair by the window, pondering on what happened that day. She never thought that she could be feeling this way towards someone so unexpected to her.

It was the last night before Christmas vacation would come, and everyone was in the main lobby.

"….and finally I want to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" Professor McGonagall said as she ended her speech

"Boy, I can't believe that we are finally finished with exams. It seemed like they would never end!" Lysander said to Molly as McGonagall took her seat.

"Yes, I agree. We are finally done with studying. Anyways, where are you going for the vacation?"

"Nowhere, I will be staying here along with Louis, Lorcan, Roxanne, and Natalie."

"Really? So am I."

"Well that's awesome! Lorcan should be happy to hear this. He fancies Lucy you know." Lysander spoke as he tried to hide his own feelings toward molly.

Molly smiled and turned to her plate.

Lysander secretly watched her eat, and he watched the way her red curls seem to jump as she tried to grab some food. Lysander had a crush on Molly ever since the beginning, but was too afraid to speak up. He knew that she didn't like him that way, and he knew she was too innocent to understand. He had laid eyes on her ever since he met her eyes. He knew something was special about her green/blue eyes that seemed to sparkle every time he met her. Still, with all that feelings buried deep, he managed to be a friend. He was nothing but a friend.

The dinner ended, and Molly got up her seat along with Lysander.

"I will walk you to the dorm." Lysander said trying to be polite

"We live in the same dorm, silly." Molly said with that special laugh that left Lysander hypnotized

"That exactly what I meant, I will walk you there just like how I will be walking myself there too."

"Right, anyways I heard some great news from Dominique that Brady is going to stay as well!" Molly said with a cheer.

"Brady? What's so fascinating about Brady?" Lysander seemed confused to the fact that molly liked Brady.

"Uh, he is only the coolest boy ever to walk Gryffindor, not to mention he is on the quidditch team."

_What could she possibly be seeing in Brady that she can't see in me? _Lysander thought to himself.

"Anyways, I got to go to bed now. Good night." Molly waved.

"Good night" Lysander said without excitement.

_His Molly was going for someone else._

A week passed and Lysander only noticed the giggling and flirting between Molly and Brady, and it drove him crazy. No pencil was left unbroken, and no water could turn off the fire inside of Lysander.

He knew it, his love for Molly was growing and he couldn't help it. Maybe she doesn't know, but he certainty does. He can not imagine his days without her.

He envied how his brother, Lorcan, who seemed to be getting his Lucy, while he couldn't get his Molly. Those brothers look exactly the same yet they had 2 very different personalities. Lorcan always had it easy with girls; he always knew what to say. Lysander, on the other hand, never understood them, but he knew that Molly was different and Molly could be understood.

Lysander lay on his bed and continually failed to sleep. He couldn't get the sight of Molly out of his mind. She was his shining star. He knew from that moment that he had to tell her no matter the situation. Who cared if she was flirting with Brady? Who cared if she liked him? She could never see that Brady couldn't care less about her.

The next day came and Lysander was finally dressed. He quickly went to the girls' room and gently knocked on the door. Dominique answered him.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lysander. May I please speak to Molly?" Lysander said in his sweet innocent voice.

"Why Lysander, you look rather handsome today." Molly said as she opened the door.

He looked at her beautiful emerald green winter dress that went with her hair perfectly. Yes it was ordinary, but for Lysander, it was amazing. Lysander quickly snapped out of his fantasy and turned back to molly.

"Hey! Do you mind if we go somewhere together today? For lunch?"

"Uh, sure. We haven't had lunch together alone for a long time. I will meet you at twelve thirty, is that ok?"

"It's great! See you there." Lysander said as he walked back to his room.

_I have to make this lunch the best lunch of her life! _

Lysander quickly went to organize the room they were to have lunch in. He put the flowers, and the table cover, and everything that made the room look pretty. Before he knew it, it was twelve thirty. His beloved finally came dressed with her normal clothes, but to Lysander's eyes they were elegant. He didn't care what she wore on this day, as long as they two would be together.

"Wow Lysander, you made this room look rather amazing! It's wonderful!"

"Thank you." Lysander said as he pulled the chair so she can sit.

"Listen Molly, there is something I have been urging to tell you but never really found the time or the courage. You are the best friend I ever had, and you certainty are the most extraordinary girl I ever met."

Molly could follow where this was leading and she was becoming more and more shocked as he spoke each word.

"I think you are really wonderful and funny and pretty and so many other things. I just want to tell you that….." Lysander paused as he tried to collect his courage. "I like you Molly Weasley. I fancied you ever since I met you, and I fell in love with the way your eyes sparkle at the moment I look at them. I like how you know me; I fancy how you laugh and how you are smart in your own way. I love your glowing smile, and I love the way you know what to do before doing it."

Molly couldn't believe her ears. Lysander liked her! He actually liked her! All these years he only liked her and she couldn't see it. All these years she was blind to the fact that he was her prince charming. She couldn't help but feeling the same way too. She never noticed how they two could be together as more than friends, but now the time came for that to finally happen. She once again looked into his deep blue eyes, and felt lost in his ocean. She was certainly falling for him.

"I can't help but feel the same way too, Lysander."

Molly moved closer to Lysander, and laid her hands against his neck. He sweet, gentle hands were touching Lysander's neck. Lysander couldn't believe himself as she leaned closer to gently to give him a soft, calm kiss. The kiss that Lysander was waiting so long for was finally received. Lysander couldn't believe that this was reality.

Molly couldn't help but let the sparks fly. She never noticed how charming he was before, how he knew everything about her. He was her perfect match, and she wanted to keep him forever.

As they ended, Molly sweetly gave him a hug. In her own mind, she knew that this real; she wouldn't care if anyone else believed it or not, she would. Lysander has always been a friend, but today he was more than that. She hugged him even tighter, and Lysander couldn't describe the happiness that flowed through him.

"So what are we going to eat?" Molly said as she softly laid her head against his shoulder.

"Anything you would like Molly, anything."

**Please exuse any grammatic or spelling errors. I am not native to english, and havent fully mastered its ways. I would love it if you reviewed my story!~**

**Thank you!**


End file.
